


is it hot in here or is just me?

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HOPE U WANTED CUTE PBG/HANA FLUFF BC TH ATS ALL U R FUCKING GETTIN, i stayed up all night watching pbg play his own route, idk man its 6 am, its jst FLUFF, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PBG and Hana are alone in a dorm, being little babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it hot in here or is just me?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself and so should u; hate me i mean not hate u ur probably great yknow what ill just shut up right now read this gross 6 am unbetad piece of shit
> 
> oh god this is the first thing on my account Why Am I Like This

PBG laughed loudly as he lost yet another match of Nario Cart.

"How are you still better than me at this game?!" He joked, leaning towards Hana. "I thought you hadn't played this since we were little?" Hana made an innocent face.

"Well, maybe Shane and I play a few rounds now and then. And maybe he tells me all the ways you're bad at this game. And how to beat you at it." She grinned slyly at the taller boy, brushing a pink lock out of her eye. PBG made a mock pout face.

"Man, that's cold." PBG sighed, looking jokingly hurt, placing a hand on his heart. Hana giggled.

Without thinking, Hana said just about the cheesiest thing that came to her mind.

"Funny, I thought it was getting hot in here." She paused. Then looked up at PBG. "That hardly made any sense, I don't quite know what I..." Hana trailed off as she saw a doofy smile creep its way across PBG's face. "...What?" She asked, giggling slightly herself.

"I just- That was like a shitty pick up line oh my god-" PBG laughed loudly, leaning back into the couch in the middle of his dorm. Hana started laughing herself.

"Oh, c'mon, it wasn't that bad!" She cried, slapping her hands playfully against PBG. PBG wrapped his arms around her as his laughter began to subside.

"Hana," He started quietly, "I love you, you little nerd." Hana was about to protest, probably something about not being little, or that he was the nerd, but that train of thought was sort of interrupted as PBG leaned down and kissed her. Hana's joking anger and half-formed comebacks were pushed to the back of her mind as she melted into her boyfriend's arms. Normally, this was around the time someone, either one of the normal boots guys or Mai, would interrupt the two. Whether it be generally poking fun, or just remarking on the cute couple, the two would shy away from each other, faces red.

But, now they were alone. In PBG's dorm. Not to mention Jon had a drama club rehearsal until 5, and it was only 3:30. Even Mai was busy, as she and Jared had a date in Higanbana today that they expected to last all day. 

So, as this all dawned on Hana, her mind and heart raced, her face heating up more than she thought possible. She pulled away from PBG slowly, taking a long breath. Hana looked up at PBG, who was staring at her with a look that could only be described as starstruck. He slowly smiled his lopsided smile. He whispered too many "i love you's" to count as he kissed all over her face, Hana giggling all the while. PBG 's hands slid up to cup Hana's face, and he rested his forehead against hers.

Their game long forgotten, Hana gently covered PBG's hands with her own, and entwined their fingers. "I love you too, you big nerd." Hana said softly, leaning her head against PBG's hand.

And they stayed in positions similar to that for over an hour, talking, or just enjoying each others company. Eventually, Jon came back to the dorm, and found the two lovebirds dozing softly. Of course, being the wonderful friend Jon is, he woke the two up as loudly and unceremoniously as possible and proceeded to tell the entire club about how Hana and PBG were "totally sleeping together".


End file.
